


Project Natalie

by jellinad



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellinad/pseuds/jellinad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While chasing down any remaining Cerebrus holdouts, Shepard discovers an old Cerebrus experiment Project Natalie. Project Natalie is the precusor to Project Miranda and Project Lazarus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Horizon

Captain Shepard was tired of chasing after Cerebrus. The Illusive Man had died when she shot him in the Citadel, didn't everyone get the memo? Why was the organization still up and running? Who was running it might be a better question. She sighed and looked at her map. They were two hours out still from their next target, a previously thought abandoned human colony on Horizon. No one had returned after the Collectors came. New intel had placed a Cerebrus outpost there. She had been assigned to wipe out any remaining Cerebrus opposition after the end of the Reaper War 2 years ago. She had spent months in the hospital after being found in some rubble. She had laid in bed two weeks with no word from the Normandy before Garrus voice could be heard echoing down the empty hospital halls, shouting her name. He finally found her and only then did Shepard begin to recover. The Alliance had promoted her the day she was discharged. The Council, having started to rebuild on Eden Prime had reinstated her Specter status. The two groups had agreed that her primary mission should be to apprehend any remaining Cerebrus cells. There were rumors of several experiments throughout the galaxy and that Shepard was on top of their list. They wanted her dead or alive. So Captain Shepard had left Eden Prime with Garrus by her side and her crew in tow, minus a few old friends. 

Tali had returned to Rannoch to help rebuild alongside the Geth. The Quarians and the Geth had repaired the relays in a short time and both species seemed eager to get to work on their homeworld. Miranda had disappeared after Shepards promotion ceremony. Wrex and Grunt were on Tuchanka uniting clans and making babies. Liara was aboard the Normandy. The Shadow Broker needed a homebase and the ship was as good a place as any. She secretly felt that Shepard needed her around. Jack had returned to her school. Someone had to keep the little shits in line, Jack had yelled to her as the waved by. Samara was back at the monastery with her daughter. James Vega had been officially signed to N7 and Shepard had agreed to be his instructor. Kaidan had been assigned to Vancouver on Specter duty. Vancouver had become the worlds Ellis Island, welcoming refugees from all over the galaxy. He was overseeing processing. After the difficult choice to leave Shepard behind, he welcomed the deskjob. EDI and Joker were in the cockpit. The living prothean was still on the Normandy. He and Liara had devolped the most unlikely friendship and you rarely saw one without the other. Shepard had heard of some statues disappearing on Thessia that somehow ended up in Liaras cabin so at least Kasumi was still in contact with her. Shepard was pleased how things had turned out. People were moving on and rebuilding. 

Jokers voice on the comm pulled Shepard from her thoughts. 

“Message coming in. Patching it through.” Admiral Hackett's voice came through her ears. 

“We picked up a faint distress signal coming from Horizon. It's not strong enough to be from one of the pods so Cerebrus must have an underground facility of some sort. Be careful, it could be a trap. If there is anyone alive, try and keep them that way. We could use any leverage we can get. “

“Understood sir.” Shepard sent a message to Garrus and Liara telling them to suit up and meet her downstairs in twenty. After a moment's hesitation, she sent the same thing to Vega and Javik. Something felt off but she couldn't figure out what. She knew it was against regulations to take more than two people with her,but they had a lot of ground to cover. She could split them up and get the job done quicker. She hated Horizon. It was where she first heard that cold mechanical voice of Harbinger promising her pain, a promise he fulfilled on Earth shortly before she had destroyed him. She headed upstairs to put her armor on. 

She wasn't surprised at all to find a naked turian in her cabin. Her and Garrus had stopped hiding their relationship before the last fight on Earth. Her crew had heard them exchange I love you's before the Normandy had left her alone. After the war, they had marked each other in typical turian fashion. Her mate flashed her a smile when she came through the door. He pulled his undersuit up his body then tossed hers. 

“Were you trying to catch a peak before we head out Captain? His voiced oozed provocatively at her. She laughed as she pulled her shirt off, flashing him as she pulled up her own suit. 

“Hoping to catch images on your visor to distract you from flying bullets later” she teased. He grabbed her by the waist and snuggled her neck. She stroked the scars on his check. 

“Nothing is as good as the real thing” He nibbled at her ear. She swatted him away. 

“We have to meet the crew in ten. We don't have time for you to be nibbling. It's not nice to start something you can't finish. I'll have to punish you later for that” He laughed.

“Promises Promises” he grumbled as he secured the latches of his chest piece. They finished putting their armor on in a comfortable silence. They picked the weapons they would be taking with them and headed to the cargo hold. Everyone was waiting on them as usual. Vega was beside himself with excitement at getting to go. He had been practicing new hand to hand techniques with Garrus and couldn't wait to try them out. He had even been taking shooting lessons from the experienced soldier. Shepard found herself smiling at his enthusiam. 

“The alliance picked up a weak distress signal that they believe is coming from underground. Cerebrus must have either built a facility after the Collectors left or had one here prior to them coming. I want Vega and Javik to go East. Liara, Garrus and I will go west. We clear top and then we'll start looking for the entrance. If you two find it while we're clearing, we finish clearing first. Incapacitate any survivors quickly and move on. Only return fire. We're taking prisoners on this one. Got it?” There were nods all around. 

“In my cycle, we left no prisoners of the enemy. Leaving one alive...”

“Is a sign of weakness” Liara finished for him. She smirked as he glared at her with all four eyes. Everyone laughed. The good natured teasing continued as the 5 of them crowded into the shuttle. They checked each other's weapons and armor. Everyone had fresh supplies of medi-gel in their suits and extra heat clips. The Captain was perched on Garrus knee with his arms around her waist, holding her steady. Liara was squashed between Javik and James. Shepard looked around at what remained of her team and smiled. They had been through hell together and come out on the other side. 

“Liara did you ever tell Javik how we found you trapped in a Prothean security device?” Garrus snorted a laugh behind his girlfriends head. Liara glowered at Shepard. 

“I didn't find it relative.” Shepard and Garrus burst into laughter. His warm voice filling the crowded shuttle. Javik looked at Liara with a face full of questions. Liara shot them both another dirty look. 

“I was trying to escape the Geth. I got caught by one of your security devices. I was stuck, suspended and immobile until the good Captain blew apart one of your ruins.” Javiks soft laughter was the only response. 

“Approaching drop off” came a voice through the speakers. They all pulled their helmets on. They checked their comms and their weapons again. The shuttle beeped. Vega yanked the door opened and the team lept out. They hit the ground with weapons drawn, crouched and ready to go. Captain Shepard gave the signal and the group broke into two, each heading in opposite directions. They swept through pods quickly. They grabbed any extra supplies they could find. They gathered ammo, medi-gel, rations, and a few spare credits. The colony was quiet. The silence was deafening. Shepard could hear her own breath in her ears. There was no talking from either squard. The only sounds were the steps they took through the metal pods. The echo echo of their heavy boots on the metal floor was unnerving. They made their way through the pods quickly. They found no one and found no entrance to an underground facility. The squads met back in the middle where Harbinger had first made an appearance. The breeze stirred up dust around their feet. They looked around nervously. Shepard pulled up her omni-tool. 

“The distress signal isn't far from here. But it's weak. Let's start walking” No one had said anything about the known Cerebrus facility on the other side of the planet. No one wanted to revisit the place so many people had been slaughtered in the name of science. The beep from the distress signal on Shepards omni-tool was getting stronger. They had left the colony and walked over the surrounding hills. They were topping the another hill when they saw the wreckage. There was a downed shuttled at the bottom. The doors were ripped open from the inside. The top was peeled back. There was shattered glass everywhere. The squad approached cautiously, their guns drawn. There were a few dead bodies to be seen. There was a banshee a few feet away. Her eyes were still opened, staring blankly into the clouds overhead. Liara reached out and closed them. The human pilot was slumped over the controls. 

“It looks like something exploded inside here” Garrus said. Javik was halfway up the next hill staring intently at the ground. He waved to Captain Shepard. 

“Someone walked away from here. I can sense it” He pointed off in the distance. “They were looking for something” 

“There are footprints Javik. “ Vega said. Javik glared at him.

“Yes human. The woman was in pain though. Not physically, she isn't hurt. She did this” he pointed off in the general direction that everyone had been avoiding. Shepard sighed. She glanced at Garrus who nodded. 

“Joker, we need a shuttle pick up. Our destination is 3 miles away. We're headed to Sanctuary.”


	2. Chapter 2

The shuttle dropped them off right outside the door. This time there was no last minute attack from Cerebrus. There was just a fine layer of dust that had settled over the now abandoned facility. Except for the set of footprints that headed through the front doors. Javik tapped the commander on the shoulder and pointed. There was a second set of footprints following the first. Shepard hesitated at the door. It was open. The lights were on. You could see into the welcome center. There were still ropes sectioning off the check in lines. The signs had started to fall but could be clearly made out. Men. Women and Children. The first step in separating families. Paper was scattered on the floor. Chairs were overturned. There were bullet shells from the first time they were there. They started through the door when EDI interrupted. 

“Commander Shepard, I have engaged stealth systems. There is a ship approaching quickly. You have approximately 30 min before it touches down.” 

“Thanks. You heard the Lady. We have 30 minutes to find out target and get out. Let's move” Shepard took point, Liara and Vega off to her left and right with Javik and Garrus behind them, making a pyramid. They moved in unison. They had their weapons up and the 3 biotics glowed a lite blue. They made their way to the first door and peeked inside. They grabbed any credits laying around and scanned quickly for any intel that might help them. There was no dirt for prints to guide their way. Tehe team was searching blind for a single person in a multi-level facility. They quickly scanned the first floor. 

“If I was a cerebrus experiement. Where would I be? Shepard muttered to herself on the elevator down to the second level. “EDI, Cerebrus usually keeps their top secret experiements on the bottom level don't they? Or under it?” 

“That is correct Commander. Of the last 5 facilities we have investigated we have found an additional level underneath the last one indicated on all known layouts.” Shepard pressed 3 on the elevator just as the door dinged open. She slammed her palm onto the close door button. 

“We're running out of time. Split into two. Liara, Vega go left. Look in all rooms for something that would lead into a secret elevator, staircase,hallway. Anything. This experiment isn't going to be where someone can stumble on it. Let us know if you find anything. Don't go in it without us. Got it?” They nodded. The elevator dinged. Javik stepped out and held up his hand. He squatted and put his head to the ground. He closed his eyes. They all stared at him. 

“Her confusion is palpable on these walls. Follow me. She's scared too.” Javik trotted down the hallway to an unassuming door. Inside was a very normal looking yet old fashioned office. The desk in the middle was oak. There was a rug on the floor. A few paintings added a little color to the dreary grey stone. On the desk was a picture of a smiling little girl perched on a mans shoulders. Javik put his hand to the wall. He pointed to the ground. Liara grabbed the rug and threw it back. There was door on the floor with a key panel next to it. What little relief they had felt at Javik's quick find was gone at the sight of the key panel. They stood around debating what numbers to try. They were sure it had a fail safe, too many wrong tries would lock it permanently. Vega finally squatted down and punched in the number 8264644. The light turned green. They all looked at him. He shrugged. 

“The painting is Starry Night. It seemed out place so I tried the name of the painter, Van Gogh.” They all continued to stare at him. He shrugged again. “It was famous on Earth.” Garrus laughed and Shepard shook her head. She pulled the door open revealing a set of stairs. She put her finger to her lips and started down. At the bottom of the stairs there was a long empty hallway with a single door at the end. There was another keypad but before any of them could begin to speculate, the light turned green and the door swung open. They all paused just outside. Shepard stepped through first. She stepped into a small living area. There was plush dark brown carpet. A large sofa and oversized chair created a sitting area. There was a fake fireplace next to the chair, a book over the arm. There were several pictures of the same little girl from above on the walls. A desk was on the other side of the room with a picture of the man and a woman during their wedding. The lights were dim. The air smelled like cinnamon. The room opened to a small kitchen to the left and a bedroom to the right. Standing in the doorway stood a woman. 

The woman was shorter than Shepard. Her long brown hair flowed over her shoulders. Her eyes were large and gray and framed by layers of her hair. She was trim but soft. Her hips flared out from childbirth. Her breasts slightly large for her frame but somehow seemed to suit her. Her lips carved into a nervous smile. She had a scar that ran from temple to the other, over her forehead. She wore a pale pink top that showed pale milky white skin, loose black pants that sat on her hips. 

“You must be Commander Shepard. They told me you were coming.” Her voice was strong but unsure. She was nervous and scared but confident in herself. She looked over Shepard then moved around the room. Her eyes widened at Liara then Garrus and paused on Javik then flicked back to the captain..

“And you are? 

“This is Natalie or Nat. She answers to either.” came a familiar voice from behind Shepard. 

“Why am I not surprised to find you here Miranda?” Shepard turned her head to greet her friend but never lowering her weapon from Natalie. 

“I'm looking for her. We have to get her out of here before Cerebrus returns. She's much too valuable and dangerous to leave in their hands. 

“Who is she?” 

“She is what allowed you and I to exist. Without her, you would still be dead and I would have never been born. Trust me Shepard. We need to get her to the Normandy. Between her and I, we can fill you in. I've known about her since before we brought you back, I just never expected to meet her. Please” There was an urgency to Mirandas voice. Natalie stayed in the door, her head following the conversation. At the please, she walked through the room and took all the pictures down. She grabbed the book and the wedding photo and disappeared into the bedroom. No one else had moved. She returned shortly with a backpack on, carrying a suitcase. She had put on running shoes and pulled her hair back. 

“I'm ready to go.” She pushed passed Shepard through the small crowd behind her and started up the stairs. Garrus put a hand on Shepards shoulder. Miranda went up the stairs behind her. 

“Can we trust her? Is this safe?” He asked. 

“I trust Miranda” Shepard motioned them all to follow. 

They made it to the top floor before the Cerebrus teams arrived. They all took cover. Shepard jumped down next to Natalie. 

“Stay down” she yelled. Natalie nodded. Shepard took down the first few advancing with a well placed singularity. The pop pop pop of Vega and Garrus's gunfire zoomed past her head. Liara had taken down another wave with her own singularity when the boxes protecting the two women exploded from a rocket.

“Jane” screamed Garrus as he lept from cover and ran to recover his stunned girlfriend. Natalie was knocked back several feet. There was blood coming from a wound over her eye. Miranda grabbed her and dragged her behind the desk she had taken refuge behind. Garrus carried Jane over while Javik and Liara kept the progressing agents dodging biotics. He motioned the rest of the team over. He provided cover over the desk while they made their way over. Shepard groaned as she came back from unconsciousness. Miranda had rubbed medigel on Natalie when a bullet tore through her shoulder from a soldier that had crept up behind her. Miranda shot him in the head. Natalie began to hum. 

“Oh shit. Fuck. We have to calm her down. Now.” Natalies eyes rolled back in her head and began to glow blue.   
“Natalie. Natalie. Come back to me. We're gonna get you to safety. Look at me. “ Miranda was pleading with the woman who had went into some sort of trance. Shepard looked at her.

“What the hell is wrong” she barely got out when Natalie let out a scream. They all looked at her in surprise when the desk exploded from their side leaving them vulnerable. Natalie stood up, the white of her eyes still visible. She screamed again and blew the surrounding chairs and signs towards the frozen Cerebrus agents. Her hands made a shoving motion and the rush of wind created knocked everything in it's path backwards. She pulled her hands to her side and opened her palms out. A red bubbled popped up around them. 

“Walk with me” Natalies voice was deep and cold. The agents were struggling to the feet and taking aim. The sound of gunfire erupted. Shepard and company hit the ground, their hands over their head. “Walk with me” much more demanding. Vega looked up and saw bullets on the ground. He tugged Garrus's hands away from Shepard so she could see. They slowly all stood up and took position behind Natalie. She took a few steps and more gunfire erupted. 

“How is she doing this?”   
“what is she doing?”  
“What the hell is she?   
“How long can she keep this up?”  
“Can we shoot out?” 

Miranda pulled her pistol out and fired. A man went down. She nodded. All 6 of them began shooting. They began clearing a path through the crowd of soldiers. The soldiers tried forming a barrier in front of them when Natalie pushed again. This time the soliders slammed into walls with a sickening crunch. They crumpled to the floor leaving blood trains on the walls from cracked skulls. 

“Joker, I need a pickup now. We're almost outside.” 

“The place is swarming with Cerebrus. I can't land without taking heavy damage” 

“The shuttle is 3 miles away. Do you think you can hold this shield up that long Natalie? “ Shepard looked to the woman who was huming to herself. She didnt respond. They made it through the door single file. They were still shooting and rapidly running out of ammo. 100 feet from the entrance, Natalie stopped. She blinked and her eyes focus. The shield shimmered. She looked around. There were still dozens of Cerebrus soliders around them. There was two shuttles hovering not far with more soldiers. She motioned them to get close to her and tightened the shield. She shoved them to the ground and closed her eyes. She started to hum. She stretched arms out and began making a fist then releasing. The air started to crackle around her. The humans skin started to prickle with goosebumps. Javik moaned softly. Garrus tightened his grip around Shepards waist. There was a static in the air that snapped. She shoved her arms out again with fists closed, at the end of her reach she opened her hands, throwing invisible energy out. The world around them exploded. The shuttles went crashing, tumbling and sending soldiers flying out. A wave crashed into the soldiers on foot sending them soaring. They slammed into the ground and died instantly. She pulled her hands back and the shield reappeared. She leaned into Shepards ear. 

“Joker, you have two minutes before another shuttle arrives. Get your ass down here.” Her voice sounded robotic. 

“Do it Joker” before he could ask who that was. A minute later, the Normandy appeared with the loading door open. EDI helped pulled everyone in. The door slammed close just as a shuttle entered the atmosphere. 

“Engage stealth and get us out of here” Shepard turned to ask Natalie what the hell just happened only to find her collapsed on the floor, blood pouring from her nose. Vega scooped her up and made his way to the elevator,heading for the medbay. Miranda right on his trail. Garrus reached for Shepard as she turned to follow. 

“Are you alright love?” 

“Yea, I'm fine. What the hell was that?”

“Miranda, only much much stronger.” He pulled her helmet off and kissed her softly. His mandibles fluttering in confusion.


End file.
